This invention relates to portable commodes of the type used in the outdoors by campers and laborers.
Several different types of portable commodes have previously been devised for outdoor use by campers and laborers. Generally, the prior designs are characterized by being relatively bulky and by not being readily assembled; for example, the commode disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,413 of Sullivan. Many of these prior portable commodes, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 873,749 of Herrick, were designed for relatively long-term installation and are not well adapted for use by campers and others who only stay at an outdoor site for a week or less. Previous portable commodes that were less bulky suffer from other drawbacks. A specific difficulty has been in combining a design whereby the commode is substantial enough to provide adequate support for the user, while still being capable of easy transport and assembly. See, for example, those commodes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,726 of Vay, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,655 of Sundberg. Most of the less bulky designs are based on a rectangular or box-like design that has limited strength and stability when made of desirable lightweight materials such as cardboard. Examples of commodes based on a box-like design are U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,989 of Grenthe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,719 of Kerr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,702 of MacKenzie and U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,017 of Beck. In addition, with many of the portable commodes now available, there is a disposal problem after use. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,080 of Clementino.
A need exists for a portable commode that will eliminate the above problems: a commode which is extremely compact and lightweight for transport and storage, yet very stable and capable of supporting even very large persons when in use and which can be disposed of easily either by burial or burning.